Annabelle
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: "She seem cute and harmless also we have the same name. Why wouldn't I take her?" "What the hell, Anna! Don't you know!" Anna has been in trouble before but nothing tops the charts when she meets Annabelle.
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing Annabelle with my friend, Alexis, I couldn't help but make a fanfic about Annabelle. Warning! This is a modern AU of Frozen so if you hate AU then don't read. For the rest of you guys, I hope you enjoy this and here we go! :D**

* * *

><p>We all heard stories of her before. She appears cute and harmless at first sight but you will find out how wrong you are when she rears her ugly side towards you. Only bringing death and torture to your family and eventually start driving you mad to the point you have to go to the mental hospital. Owners before, who were successful, managed to destroyed her and most likely, have to go to rehab or therapy after what they have experienced. However, they only destroyed the vessel, not the spirit of it. Which explains why she keeps coming back, time after time after time. But what would be the last time? No one will know. All everyone knows is that the doll is always found at a store. Everyone expect for one clumsy redhead who's yet to see what the evil doing that this doll could do.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Anna wailed, happily.<p>

"More like creepy" Kristoff stated.

"Oh come Kristoff, you don't mean that" Anna said as she nudged him on the shoulder.

"Uhh..yeah, I do." Kristoff said as he cross his arms.

Anna pouted at the statement. Kristoff knew he had to explain himself.

"I mean come on, she's old, creepy, weird, and creepy" Kristoff said.

"You already said that" Anna said as she turned back to face.

"Exactly my point. You know something's wrong with me when I have to say things twice" Kristoff said as he raised up two fingers.

"Or you were raised by trolls" Anna remarked. "Hey! Can't help it that my aunt Budha, uncle Cliff, Grandpa Pabbie, and my cousins believe in omens" Kristoff said defensively. "And besides, many girls would love to get with a man who knows his omens" Kristoff said as he began to admire himself in the mirror.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully as she continue to looked at the doll. "I wonder what should I call her?"

"How about Annabelle? That's her name after all" The store clerk said as he came up behind Kristoff, scaring the living daylights out of him! "Ahh! What the heck man?!" Kristoff exclaimed as he managed to catch his balance.

Anna's eyes lit up with glee when she heard the name! "Annabelle. Hey! We are both Anna!"

"Actually-" Kristoff tried to explained

"How much does it cost?" Anna interrupted.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed.

The clerk rubbed his chin. "Hmm? Since no one really wants this doll, I supposed I can give it to you for free"

"Alright!" Anna cheered.

Kristoff sighed as he shakes his head. "Oh boy."

Anna picked up Annabelle and said to her. "Wait to you meet my sister, Elsa, Annabelle"

Anna said looking at the doll with great admiration while Kristoff sighed. They just don't know what they are getting into with

** ANNABELLE**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if I should or shouldn't continue this? Otherwise, im glad that you took the time and read it :D<strong>


	2. Here The Warning

**Hey guys! I see you guys like this so I'm adding more! Here we go! :D**

* * *

><p>"Just wait to Elsa sees you" Anna said with a smile. "Uh? I think Elsa wouldn't like that Anna." Kristoff said, unease still in his voice. Anna look at him and said "Oh cmon, Kristoff, does the doll look cre-" "Yes" Kristoff instantly reply back to her. This took Anna slightly by surprise. "Wow Kristoff. I didn't know you feel so strongly about not getting Annabelle for Elsa's birthday present. I guess we should leave her here and go get that ice sculpture you want to get so badly. I bet she will like that better" Kristoff claps his hands together and exclaims "Finally! I told you that doll won't be good! We should-" Kristoff stop himself from mid rant and look at Anna with a questioning look. "Wait. You're going to still get Annabelle, aren't you?" Anna smile mischievously "Yep. Took you long enough. You seriously thought I was going to give Annabelle up?"<p>

"To be honest, I really did thought" Kristoff said, sulking. Anna smile lightly and went over an nudge Kristoff in the arm. "Oh cheer up Kristoff. We'll still go get your ice sculpture for Elsa." This made Kristoff beam. "Yes. I'm telling you Elsa will like it"

"Yeah because you guys are so obsessed with ice"

"Hey Ice Is Life" Kristoff said, defensive. "Whatever, I believe Elsa will love Annabelle more" Kristoff sighed. He saw no point of arguing with Anna, she was just too stubborn. "Alright, whatever. Let's go" Kristoff huff as he began to head to the exit. Anna was surprise but end up walking the same direction. Suddenly, the store clerk said "Oh and here's some advice for yall two" Both Anna and Kristoff turn around in interest and concern. "What is it?" Kristoff ask, being the concern one out of them all. The store clerk look at him with a slight smile and said "I'll sleep with a night light if I were you". The store clerk then laugh insanely and Kristoff felt fear creeping all over. He grab for Anna, who's still holding Annabelle and clueless to everything he just said, and made a run for it! "Come on Anna!" Kristoff yelled as they ran out of the store. "But K-Kristoff!" Anna yelled back. "What?!"

"I don't have a night light"

A tear drop fell from his face. "Bruh" Was all Kristoff can say.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Awesome or nah!<strong>


End file.
